the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Darcy Turner
Darcy Turner is the eldest and only child her parents had with each other. At age eleven she got a visit from a teacher from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon arriving at the school for the first time she was sorted into Thunderbird house. Biography Early Life Darcy was born to Marie Turner-Wright and a man she had never met. Her parents had met one summer while her mother was in college. They had a short fling and soon he left without so much as a good-bye. Try as she might Marie was never able to contact the man and even the name he gave did not come up with anything leaving her to wonder who the father of her unborn child really was. After she was born her mother managed to juggle raising an infant and finishing college. It wasn't without help, though. Darcy was raised with the help of her grandparents and her mother's closest friends, Isaac and Dakota. It was during this time her mother got close to Dakota and they began seeing each other. They married and when Darcy was two her brother Ian was born. Both of her parents worked and so she and Ian usually were watched by either their Uncles or their grandparents most days which saved money on daycare and allowed the kids to grow closer to their family. During this time as well, Darcy began displaying magic. A few years after so did Ian. Neither of their parents believed their children in the magical acts. On Darcy's eleventh birthday the family got a visit from a stranger. She claimed to be a teacher at a school that taught children like Ian and Darcy how to use and control their magic. It was at this time Marie and Dakota were able to get a handle on the idea of magic being real. With help from the teacher, Darcy and her parents were able to purchase the items she would need for the school year. Despite her excitement at the idea of being gifted in the magical arts, there was one downside to attending a special school, leaving Ian behind. During Ilvermorny Year 1 When September 1st finally rolled around the teacher from Ilvermorny once again came to the family's home to help escort Darcy to the school. Reaching the base of the Mountain in Massachusetts her parents were instructed further on how the students would be taken up to the school. It was at this time the family said their goodbyes. Darcy promised to behave and keep in touch throughout the year. Taking the Gondola lift full of new and returning students Darcy joined the rest of the incoming first years. It was during this time she met a few friends of hers. The first was Theodora LeBeux and her shrunk Great Dane, Harvey. Darcy had been intrigued by the shrunk dog still very new to the concept of magic. The next friend she met was Mary-Alice Scott who simply introduced herself while they waited to be brought into the sorting room. When it was time the first years were led into the sorting room and one by one they were sent to the center of the room where one of four statues would do something to claim that student for its respective house. When Darcy stepped into the center of the room almost instantly the sound of wings flapping filled the room signaling that Darcy had been sorted into Thunderbird house. After being sorted she was led into an adjacent room where she received her first wand made of Dogwood with Horned Serpent horn for the core. Once she had her house and wand she was sent up to the upper level to watch the rest of the sorting. After the first day, Darcy began making friends with housemate both the same age as her as well as some of the older students. It was at this time she met a student two years older than her who showed her the ropes when it came to pulling pranks as it had become apparent to him that she not only enjoyed the outcomes of his but had a knack for pulling some herself, though on a much smaller scale. By the time of the first-holiday break she had fit in pretty well, although she had also had her first encounter with students that weren't so friendly towards "her kind" in late October a 5th-year Wampus student called her a "Mudblood" having no idea what that name meant she at first couldn't figure out why the housemates near here and some of her friends had reacted how they had. Making it through her first year without any major incidents Darcy returned home for the summer where she got back in touch with her no-maj friends. She knew she couldn't tell them much about the school she was attending now or even what she was due to the statute of secrecy that was in place to protect the magical world. With her mother's help, she was able to figure out a way to tell her friends about her school without risking breaking any rules simply by saying she went to a private school now. Year 2 After her summer break, Darcy returned to Ilvermorny a little more prepared having had one year at the school under her belt. She joined her friends on the gondola lift and then joined the other returning students for the sorting. It was this year she was able to try out for the Thunderbird Quidditch team. To her surprise, she made the time as one of three Chasers. That night she called her parents and told them. She could tell that her mother was a little unsure but encouraged her to play. During the first game of the year, it was Thunderbird vs. Pukwudgie. Midway through the game, Darcy met Mara Kiris. Not directly but the bludger the Pukwudgie beater sent at the young chaser led to them meeting face to face after the game. Being hit with the bludger Darcy was sent flying off her broom and into part of the Quidditch pitch wall. After the game, Darcy was in the Infirmary being checked out for her injuries and that was when Mara approached the girl introduced herself. It was at this time the two girls became friends. Year 3 This was the year her brother joined her at school. On their way to the base of the mountain, Darcy explained to Ian exactly what would happen when they arrived at the entrance of the school. Once again she joined the older students and watched the sorting from above. When it was Ian's turn she waited to see if he would join her in her house or not. Even though he was sorted into Wampus Darcy joined the Wampus students in cheering for her brother. Year 4 The summer before her fourth year Darcy got a pet to take with her to Ilvermorny. According to the school rules, she was allowed any animal under three feet and if it exceeded that then it can be charmed to be smaller and nothing very dangerous. She settled on a wallaby that she named Will. This was the year she and Teddy began their friendly fight over who had the better pet. This was also the year she became a full-fledged prankster. She not only worked on some pranks with the older student that had taught her but she also worked on her own coming up with her signature mistletoe prank. She had become so good at setting up and pulling off pranks that even though the staff pretty much knew when she was behind it they couldn't punish her because they were harmless and they never managed to catch her in the act. Year 5 This summer when she received her letter with the list of needed supplies in the letter she also got a badge indicating she had been picked as the Thunderbird Quidditch captain. Near the end of the Quidditch season and on until the end of the school year Darcy heard rumors of her possibly being scouted for professional teams. This was the year she noticed on the pitched she did see to get more attention from officials and witches and wizards she had never met before. Outside of Quidditch, this was also the year she was able to produce a coporeal Patronus. Year 6 When her 6th year arrived it was no secret she was on the radar for potential drafting for a professional Quidditch team. The first real offer she did receive was by the manager of the Fitchburg Finches. Speaking with the manager on a few occasions. She took on some sponsors to help her get scouted for professional teams. On her 17th birthday not only did she get a new broom from her parents as a birthday present but she also signed on with the Finches making her an official member of the team the season after she graduated from Ilvermorny. The end of the year held importance for the school as well. During the last feast of the year, Headmaster Fontaine announced that Ilvermorny would be welcoming Exchange students the following year and that once everything was better sorted out they would hear more. Summer of 2022 Between her 6th and 7th year, Darcy put in a lot of hours into practicing. Thankfully her brother played Quidditch as well and was a chaser for the Wampus team, so, even when she couldn't get together with any of her friends over the summer to practice she could always play 1 on 1 matches with Ian. Early in the summer, there were also meetings she held with prospective sponsors and the Finches manager. It was at this time the manager told her he was preparing to announce her signing to the team for the following year. In mid-August, her family headed to New York going to Seventh Street Avenue. When they arrived Darcy took a moment to enjoy the look of awe that was on her dad's face upon entering the street. Once the bulk of the shopping was down Darcy split from her parents having seen some of her friends in the street, as she left she invited the Weasley brothers and Ian to tag along if they wanted. Upon reaching the small group Darcy greeted Aaron Soohoo, with some friendly banter centering around the rivalry between Thunderbird and Wampus house. And exchanged a brief nonverbal greeting to Mara. While they chatted and caught up the exchange students tagging along were introduced as well. During the conversation, Darcy notices her wand seemingly malfunctioning or something as it felt as though it was vibrating in her pocket. Pulling her wand out to further examine it she heard the melodic tone coming from it and before she could do much more than send her brother into the direction of their parents, chaos erupted in the streets. Stepping onto the street to confront a hooded figure that had set their sights on her and the group she was with Darcy began to duel the unknown attacker. During the fight, she was blasted back having barely had enough time to block an attack. While she searched blindly for her glasses and her wand two strangers came to her rescue getting her possessions and moving her to safety. Both of these strangers were actually exchange students, one being Thomas O'Callaghan and the other was Nikolai Volkov. Once her glasses were back on her face she attempted to fight her way to her brother and parents only to find that her wand had sustained serious damage and was rendered useless. Once the attackers were chased off by the arrival of the Aurors, Darcy was able to regroup with her parents. Before the group left Seventh Street Avenue though they had to stop by the local wand shop and get Darcy a new wand. In the shop, the wand owner examined her wand before looking at her and mentioning she was very likely it was only her wand that was seriously damaged. The older gentleman managed to extract her core which was damaged really at all. Meaning the wood had absorbed just about the entire blow. Since the core was fine it could be placed into a new wand wood. It was a different process than just buying a whole new wand, which had been suggested but Marie insisted she kept the core as it probably helped better prepare her for what had just transpired. That day she walked away with a new wand made of Aspen wood and the Horned Serpent horn core. Year 7 December 10-15th The Army of Merlin Starting Pro-Quidditch The Official start of the Third Wizarding War Battle of the Colosseum Physical Appearance Darcy has naturally blonde hair and blue eyes. She isn't entirely sure if she got both from her mother or her father since she has never met her father before. She is a few inches taller than the average height for girls but to her, her height gives her a few advantages on the Quidditch pitch. She has a few minor scars but all are from either Quidditch or exploring places both at school and at home. She wears glasses most of the time with the exception of some events and Quidditch matches at which time she wears contacts. Her eyesight is very impaired which she does know is not from her mother's side since no one on that side of the family needed glasses until they got older. She, however, has always needed glasses. Within the last few years Darcy has not gone through really any physical changes. She still stands at the same height, though rigorous training and practice for Quidditch games have given her a bit more in the way of muscle. She also has a few scars on the inside of her left forearm. She does not talk about them very often but those that know about them know why they are there. She has the Dark Mark also on the inside of her left forearm though she uses a concealment charm on it to avoid questions and people jumping to conclusion. The last change is the Mark of Merlin on her right shoulder blade. It’s not visible to anyone out ide of the Army of Merlin and even for other members of the Army ,they don’t see it often due to its placement. Skills and Abilities Magic Despite not knowing anything about the craft until she was eleven years old, Darcy is well versed in the magical arts. Charms She is one of the best in her year when it comes to Charms having started inventing her own Charms at age fourteen. She has a great understanding of magic which she thinks plays a part in why she is so good at it. Defense From her first year to the summer before her seventh year, she was in possession of a Dogwood wand. The Horned Serpent horn core balanced out the wood making her pretty formidable in a fight, however, she was at a disadvantage since the wood didn't allow non-verbal magic. Defensive spells are one of her strong suits next to charms. To prove this she has been able to conjure her corporeal Patronus for two years, it takes the form of a dolphin. Quidditch From the moment she first got on a broom she seemed to be a natural flyer. She learned the basics of flying in her first year and by the time her second year rolled around she was trying out for the Thunderbird Quidditch team. Snagging a Chaser position she quickly fell in love with playing the sport. Before long she was being compared to Aaron Soohoo, a chaser for Wampus house which some think furthered the rivalry that already existed between the two houses. On the Pitch, Darcy is not one to shy away from trying out new maneuvers both while practicing and during matches. Having a contract with the Finches since she turned seventeen it's quite clear that professional Quidditch is what Darcy wants to do after school. Relationships Family [[Marie Turner-Wright|'Marie Turner-Wright']] [[Dakota Wright|'Dakota Wright']] [[Ian Wright|'Ian Wright']] [[Isaac Wright|'Isaac Wright']] Gabriel Wright Nik Volkov Tony Wilson Emerson Wilson Former Housemates [[Cyprus Ruiz|'Cyprus Ruiz']] [[Ash Silverling|'Ash Silverling']] Former Schoolmates Wampus [[Aaron Soohoo|'Aaron Soohoo']] [[Pandimonious Antwar|'Pandimonious Antwar']] [[Peyton O'Callaghan|'Peyton O'Callaghan']] [[Thomas O'Callaghan|'Thomas O'Callaghan']] Pukwudgie [[Mara Kiris|'Mara Kiris']] [[Mary-Alice Scott|'Mary-Alice Scott']] [[Elliot King Jr.|'Elliot King Jr.']] Horned Serpent [[Jael LeFreuy|'Jael LeFreuy']] [[Kit Danvers|'Kit Danvers']] [[Lorcan Scamander|'Lorcan Scamander']] Co-Workers [[Frankie Theslo|'Frankie Theslo']] Army of Merlin [[Cressida Alexander|'Cressida Alexander']] No-majes Jenna Jacobs Ryan Fisher Romantic ''' '''Thomas O'Callaghan Darcy and Thomas dated for a year and a half. Thomas was pining after Darcy for a while and only after Darcy had been kidnapped and safely returned did she give him a chance. They officially started dating around Christmas of 2022. The two of them were good together and he confided in her of his lycanthropy which didn’t seem to bother her. In May of 2024, Thomas volunteered to work a deep cover job with MACUSA to try and get the upper hand on The Cause. When Darcy found out they had a huge fight and resulted in the two breaking-up per the ultimatum Darcy gave Thomas because of the risk. Category:Thunderbird Category:Half-blood